


Talk Dirty to Me

by freakofnature



Series: Dance Au Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, guchi is a vulgar and tobio is a nerd, hinata twins, is it even A NEED TO RATE THIS MATURE, kill me right now i hate this fucking thing, likely no but idk its like twins being dirty gross dancers so whatever?, shou and natsu are twins, the dance au that ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakofnature/pseuds/freakofnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be safe!” Guchi called from the floor, nudging Tobio with his elbow, “Dude, she’s a stripper, Shou’s family is so hot, right?”</p><p>Tobio just didn’t say anything due to the fact if he agreed, Shouyou would make fun of him. But if he disagreed, then he would be an outright liar. </p><p>(also known as part 1 of the dance au that got away from me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> if you could please just kill me and bind me to my laptop until i finish wwyd, i would love you forever. i hate this fucking au. 
> 
> in other news im home and slightly injured and kinda not really used to being HOME just yet, so its going to take me time to do anything (its hard enough to see my friends right now i just want to go back to the military) 
> 
> enjoy this stupid fucking dance au thing. its short as hell b/c its dRABBLES since i have no real intention of actually making a story line out of it.

Shouyou bounced on his toes, letting his hips sway to the beat of the music. Only a few steps away from him, his sister was taking off her hoodie, revealing one of Shouyou’s old crop tops. That _thief_.

“Get some, Shouyou!” Guchi shouted out, breaking off into laughter when Tobio slapped his arm, a scowl on his face

 “Their _twins_ , that’s disgusting,” Shouyou heard his raven haired friend hiss.

“I know, that’s what makes it sexy,” at Tobio’s look of horror, Guchi ended up laughing harder.

God his friends were assholes.

_Get jazzy on me_

Hinata popped his chest back as the bass dropped, laughing when Natsu just clapped her hands at him, a bright smile on her face. He motioned her forward, snorting when she sashayed over, heels clicking on the wood floor in time with the claps of the music.

_But your booty don’t need explaining_

Pulling his sister in by her hips, Shouyou rolled against her, dropping his hands to her ass and squeezing, laughing as she pouted at him.

“Gross,” he heard Tobio grumble, a wrinkle totally on his nose.

“ _So hot_ ,” Guchi teased back.

_Will you, talk dirty to me?_

Bringing his hands back up to her waist, Shouyou turned his sister around, pushing his crotch up against her ass and thrusting up against her.

_Talk dirty to me_

He spoke with the music, laughing as he pushed Natsu away from him. With amusement dancing in his amber eyes, he watched as Natsu walked around him in a wide, circle, full hips swaying with every click of her boots. A predatory grin crossed Shouyou’s face, and he lunged out to the beat to grab her, stumbling ever so slightly when she spun away from him, still walking in time to the beat. He made a lunge for her again, snagging her hip as she turned to face him, a grin wide on her lips

_Get jazzy on me_

Shouyou had to pause for a moment and laugh before his other hand joined the first, swaying their hips together as they sang along to the song.

_I know what the girl them want_

_London to Taiwan_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport_

_I think I need a new one_

Letting go of Natsu’s hips, Shouyou felt up her body until she spun back around and danced out of his grip.

Unlike last time, as the clapping started back up again, she didn’t walk around him. Instead she swung her hips back and forth, her lip between her teeth as she pushed her boobs up before letting her fingers tangle in her dark ginger hair, rolling her hips around in a circle, popping them out as the bass sounded loud in the room

_Talk dirty to me_

“Fuck,” Shouyou laughed, breaking the mood that hung between them, “You’re too sexy for your own good,” he padded over to her, swinging his hips to the music but no longer dancing to it, “You need to cover up though, looking like some type of hooker in that outfit,”

Natsu just hit his arm, the resounding smack bouncing off the walls, “Ass,” she laughed, letting go of her bottom lip, “I have work after this.”

“Be safe!” Guchi called from the floor, nudging Tobio with his elbow, “Dude, she’s a stripper, Shou’s family is _so_ hot, right?”

Tobio just didn’t say anything due to the fact if he agreed, Shouyou would make fun of him. But if he _disagreed_ , then he would be an outright liar.


End file.
